heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Sablinova
|history= Silver Sablinova is the third generation of Silver Sables. Her grandfather Fredrick Sablinova fought in the Symkarian Resistance during German occupation in World War II, at a very early age he impressed his fellow resistance fighters with his battle field cunning and skill. Sable is in reality a varmint species, and he was labeled the Silver Sable for his sneaky and destructive nature and the silver scarf he wore as well as the value the government placed on his hide. What the Germans did not realize is the sable was actually an admired creature among the mostly oppressed local people. The title became a rally cry for the resistance. Following the war, for the atrocities the Nazis committed, weighed heavily on Frederick. He found his calling when he turned in a few hiding Germans to the war crimes commission and received a reward. Frederick, already a national hero found plenty of willing people who would help him pursue Nazi war criminals. He also found more renown with the government and the King. As his wealth and popularity grew, the government decided to title Frederick and offer him the old Sable Castle on the Latverian boarder. As far from the capital and any potential grab for power as they could manage. As time went on, Frederick found this arrangement completely to his liking, using the money of his bounty hunting business, he rebuilt the castle from near ruins. When his eldest son Ernst Sablinov came of age, Frederick retired after teaching all he knew. While the Nazi hunting business was drying a little, Ernst proved to be as able a business man as he was hunter. He expanded the business doing contract work for various national groups in such unheard of places as like Nicaragua, Iran, and Afghanistan. By the end of the Eighties, Silver Sable International was a go to organization for things countries did not want, or could not do themselves. By the end of the Eighties, he had a daughter as well. On a lark perhaps he named his first born child, Silver after his father’s title. Silver grew up training to take over the family business. In one of those twists of fate when she was twelve, a Hydra agent, the son of one her grandfather had killed breached the castle. He viciously killed her grandfather and her mother right in front of her, before her Uncle to rescue them. Many would say it was a curse, or a blessing, or simply bitter irony that after witnessing that event, Silver’s hair grew Silver. Ernst intensified his daughter’s training, and hired the best teachers the world offered at martial skills and self defense, he taught her to never be the victim. Silver in turn, much to the regret sometimes, and much to the pride at other times, of her father threw herself into the family business. Everything to live up to the family name. When Silver came of age, the family business was at its most prosperous, and the world at one of its most desperate points since the Second World War. She went into the field with her father in both the Afghan and Iraq wars, hunting down bounties too sensitive to be publicized by the allies as well as providing a number of specialized contract work for the Coalition forces. By the end of the wars, Enrst had stepped back, and Silver had risen to the forefront. She was soon appointed the C.E.O. of Silver Sable International. Silver, instead of pulling back, became the front line of SSI. She recruited the first members of the Wild Pack from friends and allies encountered in the wars. Since them, some have retired, some have expired there is room for more. She has moved her operations to Gotham, there is apparently a lot to hunt in Gotham, and business is good. }} Category:Character